Dance
by pessimisticprose
Summary: Every time Selina met Batman, she would run. She would run and he would chase her throughout Gotham, always two steps behind. Then, when she finally threw the man some slack, they would do their dance. BatCat oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. **

** Dance**

**BatCat Oneshot**

**TheWriterToChangeThemAll**

* * *

Every time Selina met Batman, she would run. She would run and he would chase her throughout Gotham, always two steps behind. Then, when she finally threw the man some slack, they would do their dance. He would attack, whilst she sidestepped easily. When he missed, she would do the same. They would never hit each other. It wasn't in their nature. They were masochists, but not so much that they would enjoy a broken nose or a fractured rib from their opponent. _Their dance. _It happened again and again, leaving her to wonder if he would ever try to break their routine. She hoped one day he would just smash it to pieces; completely beyond repair. Their the whole damned cycle would fall apart.

It wasn't like her to be taken down by him. Cats killed bats. They were supposed to maim them and leave no remains. It wasn't the other way around, but sometimes it felt like that. So one day, when he finally caught her, she was shocked to say the least. She was pinned up against a building, a batarang poised directly above her abdomen.

"One wrong move and you're gone."

Selina looked up at the masked man, "Really? You wouldn't do it. You would never hurt me, Bruce." She pulled down the black covering on her face so he could see her.

She felt the sharp point prick her skin, probably drawing a single drop of blood. She raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Hm. I still don't think you'll kill me."

"Selina, why test me?" he asked, voice tight.

Why _test _him? Oh, the possibilities were endless! Maybe if she pushed him far enough, he'd finally break and bend to her; tell her everything she wanted to hear from his lips. Bruce could finally admit defeat and give her free reign of Gotham, although that was more unlikely than him kissing the Joker. He might take her farther into the alley where no one could see their shadows and have his way with her right now. The thought made her take a shaky breath.

Maybe he'd accept her for who she was. She couldn't change at this point. Selina didn't enjoy stealing; she enjoyed the adrenaline that accompanied the crime. She had tried to change her habits many times. Once, she'd even tried a real relationship to calm herself. Didn't work. Now, she was back on the rooftops, raiding people who didn't deserve the treasures they had.

"Why test you?" she repeated, bending over to get closer to his face, "_You_? Who wouldn't want to break the great Batman?" She twisted her torso, trying to break free of his grip, but her merely pressed her harder against the bricks. She let out a breath, smiling a Cheshire smile up at him. "Why, Bruce! I hope that was a rhetorical question!"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Selina," he said, voice harder than normal. He stared down at her, cool and calculating as usual. Why could this man never show her emotions other than indifference and anger? "It's been a long day," he said quietly.

She relaxed against the wall. Her surrender to him. She could see the tension in his muscles release, but he kept her against the brick wall. He was tired and weary, and Selina could tell. His batarang disappeared behind his black cape. Selina could see that their dance was no longer following the choreography. She put a hand on his masked cheek, "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft and comforting.

"Fine," he said, pulling his face away from her touch gently. He wasn't rejecting her, just the idea that anything could possibly be wrong in his life.

Selina chuckled, "You don't seem that way to me. Tell me, has the Riddler given you a run for your money?"

"Actually, it was Two Face."

"Haven't met him. Although," Selina purred, "I've heard he's rather rude."

"Yes. Especially when he's threatening to shoot you in the chest or face. Not exactly dinner-party ready, if you ask me." Bruce shut his eyes, at ease. Selina put a hand on his chest, sighing in content. "And you're alright?"

"Do you have _time _to dally here with me and my feelings while someone is jaywalking down the street?" she asked, lips pursed in mock annoyance.

"Always," Bruce's head bobbed up and down sharply. She laughed at his awkward and stiff movements.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'd be better if-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. I can't let you come to my home. It's too risky. What if something happens? Besides, we aren't together, and you know why."

She sighed, "That wasn't what I was going to ask. By the way, don't patronize me."

"What else would you possibly want?"

Selina gently craned her neck upwards to meet his lips. She could feel his muscles tense again, poised and ready to fight off whatever trick she was planning. Funny thing was, she wasn't planning a trick. After a moment, Bruce put a hand on her waist. Selina, knowing how to taunt him, pulled back and licked her lips. "Hm. I know what I _want_."

Bruce pushed her away, finally letting her free from the wall, "I have work to do and you have something to steal."

"Not the jaywalker then? Did someone run a stop sign?"

"Don't be coy," he snapped, "I'll see you next time, Selina." He twirled his cape in a large circle and vanished into thin air. She would never cease to wonder how he did that.

Selina watched his departure, amused. She had never seen the Batman squirm in the palm of her hand like that. She felt like she should test him more often if she'd get this result again. While he could make her melt with a few words, it took a little more effort to seduce him the way he did her; completely and irrevocably. Bruce had that effect on many women, yet not many could say the same for him.

Catwoman smirked, pulling her hood back over her head. She walked out into the street, the light illuminating her body. Slinking over to a fire escape, she began her nimble climb to the roof of the bank. She smiled in satisfaction, knowing that tonight would be a night of improvised dancing.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! ****_All feedback is appreciated. _**


End file.
